


No Turning Back

by MiserablePileOfSecrets



Series: Shorts from an RP [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MmMmm gotta love writting that angst, RP based work, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserablePileOfSecrets/pseuds/MiserablePileOfSecrets
Summary: After years of constant torment, Felix finds himself in a tough predicament. Fearing for his own future, he's forced to settle on an option that would later turn his life for the better- or worse, in the minds of others.





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey, this little story comes from an RP I'm in. surrounding a past event for one of my characters. But hopefully, y'all could enjoy it too. (Shout out to our DM for making the RP in general)

_Welp_ , there went another job. Fired, because of **her**. Felix sighed, head in his hands as he sat on his bed. She always did this, dug through his stuff, eavesdropped on his words, or just straight up lied. Why did they always have to believe her? Because she was _‘nice’_ and _‘helpful’_ and _‘didn’t bullshit’_ like he did apparently. 

What were his parents to think when they got home and found out he lost another job? They were already annoyed he was still living here at 20, but it wasn’t as if he had any other place he could go, especially since he could barely make any money. 

Felix just flopped back, thinking of the inevitable as he could already imagine tonight’s conversation at dinner. They’d call him _‘good for nothing’_ or _‘incompetent’_ or something similar, that is, if he even made it to dinner time. He could already hear the front door being opened and someone arriving, judging by the time, his father was home, **great**. There wasn’t much wishing for it to be his mother though, she was arguably worse.

It didn’t take long for a loud “ **Felix** , get down here!” to echo through the house as said parent realized he was home.

Sitting up, Felix idly debated simply hiding in his room and waiting for his dad to come up here instead of actually listening and meeting him in the living room. The former wasn’t worth the extra yelling though. 

Now fully getting up, Felix trudged his way out the door of his little safe haven, making his way down the second-floor stairs and turning right into the living room. There was his father all right, looking none too pleased as he sat in his chair and tapped a finger, annoyed, on the armrest.

“Is what your sister said true? Did you lose **another** job?” his father asked, sounding much calmer than his certainly looked.

Felix looked away from the man in shame, “I’m sor-“ “That’s **five** jobs in _three_ months, Felix! And I’m getting sick of it! Why can’t you be more like Esther!?” his father cut in and snapped.

He internally flinched at those words, being reminded of just how much of a failure he was. No matter how much he could blame his sister, that fact he couldn’t even stop her from the things she did still went to show that. He hated being compared to her.

“Get out,” his father commanded ‘calmly’. Felix looked up at his father in shock. Did he mean right now? But he wasn’t even waiting for his mother to have a word!

“But dad, I-I don’t- “ “ **We** aren’t running a charity here and **you** can’t keep freeloading. Grab your stuff and get out. I’m done,” his father interjected, still holding his ‘calm’ demeanor.

Felix wanted to cry right then and there, he- he didn’t know what to do, where to go, or how he’d even get by. He could already feel the tears pricking at his eyes as his father simply glared at him. After a slight moment of tense silence, his father stood up and he realized he had hesitated too long.

Not wanting to be physically thrown out with nothing, Felix bolted back up to his room and started packing what he could. He had a bag, that was it really, of things he could carry. He could only take a few sets of clothes, the $10 he was apparently supposed to live off of now, and whatever else he could squeeze in there. He snatched up his phone too, it was paid by his parents though, so he could imagine he’d only get to use it for a brief time longer- if they hadn’t already cancelled it.

He didn’t like that there was so much he’d have to leave behind- be it that he couldn’t carry something, or that his father would claim a thing as belonging to the family. He wasn’t about to fight or argue, even if he could slightly get away with that on certain folks, neither of his parents were in that category.

With as much as he could grab packed, Felix left his room once more- and for the last time. His father was already waiting by the door for him, holding it open for him. _How nice_ , he sarcastically thought as he avoided making eye contact and made his way out. His father was swift to help him there as well, shoving Felix out the door and slamming it behind him.

 _Now what_? Felix thought, now on the other side of the home he spent years in. He could feel that his father wouldn’t appreciate him hovering on the property any longer and idly began to walk away. Not wanting to simply wander around lost- where folks would know just what happened, Felix took a seat on one of the outside benches, bag placed beside him.

There weren’t much other places to go though, Felix thought, not in Mahogany, and leaving town was quite out of the question. He **hated** this place, stuck in the middle of nowhere. Either of the ‘neighbouring’ cities weren’t very close at all and required some skill to get to. With Ecruteak being through Mt. Mortar and the even more reclusive Blackthorn being through the Ice Path. The only _damn_ thing Mahogany served to be was a pitstop between other places and the Lake of Rage. Or at least, it used to. Considering Cipher’s rule, there wasn’t much in the way of tourists or even much folks coming or going from the town.

 _Ugh_ , everything was their fault too- if it wasn’t his sister’s. Plenty of places had gone out of business, either from a lack of customers or simply Cipher not liking it. So naturally, that only limited what was even available in the job department for him. Felix was scared of them still, they had all the power, controlled everything and were the only ones able to even own Pokémon … _but_ , he was running out of options.

Sighing audibly, Felix leaned back on the bench and glanced around. He could see the Cipher base looming from here, with the occasional peon slipping in and out. Most of the townsfolk hated or feared them too, there wasn’t much reason to like them up here- not with the damage they’d done. He was pretty sure the Cipher folks stationed here knew that too, what, with how they liked to harass others.

He had worked just about everywhere else in town by now and he knew he wouldn’t really have the luck to get rehired at any of those places- not with the damage **she** did. Even if he had his phone, there was no-one to call, not anyone who’d help him at least …but even then …he couldn’t _work_ for them. Not knowing even just roughly what he’d probably have to do.

Felix was the kind of person who just let others walk all over him, even if he hated things …but he still had limits. No matter how many times he’d internally wish someone dead, he didn’t actually want that, and hurting those he didn’t know bothered him …not to mention the concept of shadow Pokémon were terrifying. 

Sure, he’d done some horrible things to get back at his sister when she tormented him, but she was the exception and probably the only actual person he wanted dead. It still almost sickened him that he was starting to consider joining Cipher.

Felix didn’t want to become the kind of person he certainly knew Cipher would like, someone _heartless_ and **cruel**. But at the same time … _he didn’t want to die_. It wasn’t even much of an exaggeration, it just wasn’t possible to live homeless here and not just get killed or die, everyone here were selfish criminals at heart, not to mention how cold it could get.

So, was it worth it? Would it really be justifiable to follow under them and did whatever the fuck just for money and a place to stay? … **Yes** , yes it was, and he certainly knew what little folks tolerated him still weren’t going to like it if he joined, but they hadn’t helped him before nor would they ever.

With a deep sigh, Felix stood up, mind resolved with his next course of action. He didn’t really know how this worked, but frankly, he was tired. Tired, _afraid_ , **distressed** , and a bunch of other emotions that made him first get into alcohol at 17. He didn’t like his option, he didn’t want it to be the only one, but it was, and he wasn’t avoiding it any longer. 

Forcing a peppy smile on his face and holding an upbeat posture, Felix marched on over to where Mahogany’s Cipher base loomed- With the full intention of throwing behind his morals and guilt to join the ever-reigning organization.

**Author's Note:**

> //Spoilers, he, uh, oh boi did Cipher change him. His 20 year old self would be terrified of his 28 year old self, mortified even. I love my villain son.


End file.
